Not Only in Heaven
by Litanya
Summary: The digidestined find a new prophecy about evil rising once more, but will they be able to defeat it with one of their own gone? Character death, but not really. This fic is Finished
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I do not own Digimon, nor will I ever do so.  
  
Tai: You seem to be pretty keen on having me hurt or depressed in your fics, don't you?  
  
Litanya: Great, now I know that I've been on this site too long. I'm starting to have conversations with my characters.  
  
Tai: I mean it! In every Digimon fic so far you've had me depressed or on the verge of dying!  
  
Litanya: . . . so what if I have? I'm the author and there's nothing you can do about it! I just happen to like depressing fics. . . But you've always gotten better at the end.  
  
Tai: Yeah. . . I suppose. . . Hey, aren't you supposed to be writing the fic?  
  
Litanya: Eep, I'd forgotten about that. Anyway, the ages in the beginning of this fic are the same as 01 ages. That is Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi are 12, Joe is 13, T.K and Kari are 9 and Izzy is 10 years old. Oh and Ken and Yolie are 12 at the beginning of this fic too. Those are the ages they are only at the beginning. You'll get it in the fic. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Not Only In Heaven: PROLOGUE  
  
"Come on Kari! We're going to be late to my game if you don't hurry!" Tai called to his sister from the door of their apartment, "Dad's going to drive us today because we're running late. Come on!" His little sister came out of the apartment at last, putting the pink string of her whistle around her neck.  
  
"Don't worry Tai; we'll get there on time. It's not like anything bad is going to happen on the way there," Kari felt a shiver go down her spine as she said those words, but she ignored it as Tai herded her out of the door. Tai didn't reply, he just made sure that she was moving. They climbed into the backseat of the car and their parents turned around to make sure that they both put their seat belts on. Tai sat back in his seat and took a worried glance at the sky. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky, not exactly cheering him up.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't be late Tai. And I'm sure that the clouds are not meant for rain," his mother assured him as their car backed out from the car park. Tai brightened up a little and started to throw his soccer ball from hand to hand as they drove along. Just before they turned a corner Tai caught sight of their apartment building. He felt strange, like it was the last time that he was going to see the building. He threw the thought out of his head and began revising strategies for his game in his head. Kari sat quietly in the back seat too, staring out of the water. She was the first of them to notice the rain that had started to fall onto the car. She was just about to comment on it when it began to pour it down.  
  
"S***," Mr. Kamiya muttered under his breath, finding it difficult to see in the downpour. He was finding it hard to see the car in front f him and he could barely see where he was. They drove through some traffic lights without realising that the lights had been on red until they heard the sound of a horn coming from Tai's left. The Kamiya family all looked sharply to their left, their hands turning white as they gripped the sides of their seats in terror. A dark red shape was coming at them, seemingly unable to stop or slow. Tai's eyes widened as he realised that the car was going to collide into them right where he was sitting. Mr. Kamiya tried to find any way to avoid the crash, but nothing was working. All of this happened in about five seconds and soon Tai felt the red car connect with the side of the car and something pierced into his side, causing a second of pain before he blacked out with Kari's scream still ringing in his ears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Mr. Kamiya asked his family once he regained consciousness. He heard Kari groan and he could hear his wife's deep breathing beside him, but he heard nothing from where his son had been sitting. He tried to turn so that he would be able to see his children properly, but it hurt too much as pain was sent jolting down his left side. As the pain coursed through his body he sank down into unconsciousness, his mind blank of any thoughts other than about the pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kari groaned as her leg began to ache, and she could feel blood on her fingers. She opened her eyes slowly and watched as her father seemed to be trying to move, but then he fell still. She still couldn't take in what was in front of her. Her father was unconscious in the seat in front of her, on the right side of the car. In the passenger seat her mother was also unconscious. Kari wondered why she could feel blood with her left hand. She slowly turned her head to see that her left arm was flung over to the other side of the car, the side where Tai was sitting. Her eyes widened as she realised that it was *his* blood that she was feeling. He was slumped in his seat, unconscious but barely breathing. Kari could clearly see various wounds on him that were bleeding and she felt sick at the sight of all of the blood. Tai seemed to be struggling to breath and he was as white as a sheet. Blood was all over the seat next to him and on the side of their car, although not much of that remained standing. Kari could plainly see the red car that had crashed into them sticking through the car door. Tai's soccer ball was still in Tai's right arm, loosely settled between his arm and the car seat.  
  
She felt sick and she looked to back at herself to see why her leg was hurting so much. It seemed that another car had crashed into her side of the car, but not very badly. In fact, the metal of the car door hardly seemed bent, but Kari's leg was broken. She didn't know how it had broken, but the bone seemed to have snapped. The pain began to catch up to her even more and she realised that adrenalin had been holding the pain back a bit for her, but now it came back with full force. It was too much for her to bear conscious, so she let the darkness take her and she fell unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tai could only feel pain. He felt nothing but pain and he couldn't get away from it. He was aware that he was unconscious, but in a way that made him even more aware of the pain that he was going through. His left side was on fire and he felt like someone was stabbing him a million times with a small bread knife. But he wasn't really concerned about that. Kari's scream was still repeating itself in his head and it was driving him crazy. He just wished and wished that he knew that he was okay. He decided that he would pray for her, to know that she was going to be okay.  
  
"Dear God, I know that I haven't exactly been a devout Christian, but I know that you're here and you've been watching over my family and I. I just want to thank you for everything that you have done for us, you've made sure that we have had enough food and water and a roof over our heads. I want to thank you for it so much. I ask one, well two, more things of you, God. Please let my family be okay and safe. Even if you can only grant one of my wishes, just let it be this one that you grant. My family is more worthy than myself of your attention . . . they are caring and filled with light. I love them so much. Please let them be safe," another wave of pain hit him and he had to pause for a second before he could continue, his breath coming in short stabs, "The only other thing that I ask you for God, is that you forgive me for all of my sins. I am truly sorry for anything that I have done that is wrong and I repent for being a pert of killing Digimon, but I didn't want to and I regret it. Please forgive me Lord; I am so sorry that I have sinned. . ." these words came from the bottom of his heart and Tai felt like he was slowly being taken from his body. "Goodbye Kari, I'm sorry that I have to leave you. . . I promise that I won't forget you." With that said Tai felt himself jolt as his soul left his body and he went towards death.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sora looked at her watch as the rain slowly fell. The weather had been unbelievably strange that morning. Firstly the day had started off extremely sunny, then the rain had just started to pour for about 2 minutes at most, then the rain had almost stopped. It was still falling now, but only lightly. The rain would hardly wet the ground now. Her watch read 9:23am. She was a bit worried.  
  
'Tai should be here by now. Even if it was raining, Tai would still come to the match, no doubt about that. The trouble was, the match had been due to start at 9:00 and he still hadn't arrived. She knew that he was coming because she had phoned him that morning to make sure that he was coming. He had had a bit of a cold the day before and so she had called to check that he was playing. She recalled the conversation to her mind.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Good morning, Kamiya residence," Sora instantly recognised Tai's happy voice over the phone and she smiled as she realised that he wasn't sick.  
  
"Hey Tai, are you up for the game today?" she asked, just to make sure. Sometimes Tai would sound okay over the phone when he was sick, so she just wanted to be sure. After all, he was the best player on the team and they were playing the best team in the league other than their own.  
  
"Yeah, I sure am! Dad's going to drive Kari and I there before he and mum go shopping. We're going to drive because Kari isn't going to be ready any time soon and we'll have to drive to get there on time. But I'll be there," Sora smiled, happy that her best friend was going to be there. She heard another voice talk to Tai over the phone and then Tai spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, but I have to go. I'll see you at the game!"  
  
"That's okay Tai, I'll see you then!" she hung up the phone, a small smile on her face. Then she quickly got to business and left to get to soccer.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Sora knew that something was wrong. Taichi was NEVER late to a soccer game- it was his own personal rule. She glanced at her watch again, only to see the minute number on her digital watch turn so that it now read 9:24am. She looked once again to the parking lot and scanned her eyes over the few cars that were there. The Kamiya's car was not there and neither of the Kamiya children had come down to the field.  
  
"Are you sure that Tai was coming?" Matt asked her as he, too, watched for any sign of the boy and his sister. Sora turned to him, a little annoyed at his arrogance.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I phoned him this morning and he told me that he was coming. His dad is supposed to be dropping him and Kari off here. They had to drive otherwise they wouldn't get here in time apparently. That's what he told me anyway," she snapped at Matt, turning her worry into anger for the second. Matt didn't reply, he knew that Sora cared about Tai and that she would be angry until he turned up with a stupid excuse for being late.  
  
"The other team has forfeited," their coach announced to the team quietly, "Apparently one of their players, their star player, hasn't turned up and they don't have enough players without him as all of the others are sick. So we have won this match by default." The team cheered, but Sora didn't join in with her teammates. She was too worried that Tai hadn't turned up.  
  
"Hmm. . . That's a bit of a bummer that we can't play, but it's great that we won! I heard that the other team's star player, Ken Ichijouji, plays like a pro, just like Tai does. Even though it's a bad thing to win by default, at least we won," Matt said to himself, getting another glare from Sora.  
  
"Hey guys, we just heard that you won by default," Joe told them as the other digidestined gathered around the pair, saving Matt from Sora's wrath. Matt silently thanked God for the great timing.  
  
"I don't care about that at the minute, Tai and Kari haven't arrived yet and I'm worried. Tai told me that he was coming to the game this morning, and he hasn't turned up yet, even though his dad was driving him. Tai would never be late to a soccer game, and now he's 25 minutes late!" Sora was definitely worried and that made her snap at people. The other digidestined, minus Tai and Kari of course, cowered away from her as she moved to yell at them because Tai wasn't there. Izzy sat down and turned on his lap top, surprising everybody for a second.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing Izzy?" Mimi asked the boy genius, "This isn't the time for looking on the internet, not with Sora on the war path," she turned to Sora, "Don't worry. You know Tai; he'll probably rock up in a second or two and his reason for being late will be that he lost his soccer ball or something. You know that." Izzy started to type away at something and then stopped, frowning at the screen as if he was concentrating really hard. T.K leaned down and read out what was on the screen.  
  
"When the skies darken  
  
And the road has gone astray  
  
Light will darken  
  
And Courage will be lost  
  
Kindness and Loyalty will be separated  
  
Until the day of destiny.  
  
The evil will rise  
  
Due to a mistake once made  
  
And peace will be far away  
  
Until the Angels are reunited once again.  
  
What does that mean Izzy?" T.K finished, and the genius shook his head. The other digidestined just looked at each other, confusion etched onto their features.  
  
"I have no idea T.K. I'm pretty sure that it is a prophecy of some sort, but I wouldn't have a clue what it means. I think. . ." he was cut off by his computer making a strange whirring noise.  
  
"Hello? Are you there digidestined?" Gennai's voice came through the lap top, startling the children. They had thought that they would never hear from the old man again, but they were wrong.  
  
"We're here Gennai, although Tai and Kari aren't," Matt replied, moving away from Sora who seemed to be about to burst with anger. Gennai's face was on the screen now, and he was nodding a little sadly.  
  
"I know that the two of them are not there, in fact I know where they are. . ." he trailed off and seemed to be deep in thought. Sora seemed to deflate as she heard that Gennai knew where they were. They probably hadn't come to the game because Gennai had sent them on some mission or something, not because something bad had happened.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked once it became clear that Gennai wasn't going to speak again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled sadly.  
  
"I'll tell you in a second, just keep your patience. Kari is in an ambulance on the way to hospital at this minute," they gasped and Joe interrupted Gennai hastily.  
  
"Is she alright? What happened?" they all leaned towards the computer, to try and hear the answers straight away. Gennai's smile had disappeared completely.  
  
"Kari will be fine. You know how it poured down with rain for a few minutes before suddenly stopping? Well, Tai and Kari were on their way to the soccer game when they were in a car crash. That's why Kari is on her way to hospital. She only has a broken leg, and a few other minor injuries, so she'll be fine," he stopped speaking to let the kids take everything that he had said in.  
  
"Is Tai okay?" Sora asked, looking Gennai straight in the eye, "You told us that Kari was on her way to hospital, but you never said that Tai was. Is he okay?" Gennai didn't answer for a minute and he looked at the ground.  
  
"Tai was killed in the accident," there was a shocked silence after Gennai's sad words. Nobody cried, nobody spoke, in fact they barely breathed. The silence wasn't broken until five minutes later.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked faintly, not being able to believe what Gennai was saying.  
  
"Tai was killed in the accident. Have you got the prophecy that I sent you? I think that it has something about this in it," Izzy could only nod at Gennai's question, still too shocked to speak. Silence again dominated the conversation until Gennai spoke again, "I'd better go now. Good luck with deciphering the prophecy and I'm sorry." The transmission ended and the digidestined still hadn't moved from their shocked positions. Tears ran silently down Mimi's face and she turned to Joe because he was nearest and cried on his shoulder. Sora still wouldn't believe it. Tai was their leader, he seemed to be invincible against Piedmon and yet he had died in a stupid car crash! It wasn't right, Tai couldn't be dead. She was startled out of her thought by her mobile ringing.  
  
"Hell?" her voice was expressionless and she couldn't get herself to sound cheerful.  
  
"Sora? Where are you? Your game is supposed to be finished by now! What's wrong honey?" her mother asked her, and Sora shook her head a little.  
  
"Umm . . . nothing mum. I'll be home in a few minutes," her voice was still emotionless and she couldn't force emotion into it, as much as she tried. Her mother was worried, but she just said goodbye and let her daughter go off the phone.  
  
"I have to go now guys, my mum is getting worried. I'll see you later," the others stared after her as she left, worried about the way that she hadn't even seemed to shed a tear. She had just closed up all of a sudden, which wasn't a good thing. Everyone else, even the 'cool' Matt had tears running down his face. It just wasn't natural for Sora to be emotionless. And that scared all of the digidestined. Izzy glanced at the clock at the bottom of his lap top's screen and saw to his surprise that it was 12pm. They had all been so caught up in their thoughts that they had forgotten the time. He slowly packed his lap top up and left quietly, his mind still numb from the news that Gennai had told them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tai looked around and all he could see was red. He was sweating in the unbearable heat and the area that he was in was all red and angry oranges. He knew immediately that he was in Hell. A boy around his age with shoulder length blue-black hair and blue eyes appeared behind him, looking as confused as he himself felt.  
  
"Where are we?" the boy asked Tai, dreading the answer but wanting to know anyway. Tai gestured with his left hand.  
  
"I believe that we are in Hell. I don't know though, we may be somewhere else. All I know is that I died in a car accident, then I cam here. My name is Taichi Kamiya, what's your name?" the blue haired boy was staring around at all of the red flames that were around them in the huge cavern.  
  
"My name is Ken Ichijouji. I died too, I think in the same car accident as you. Yolie, my best friend was with me. I only hope that she didn't end up here," they both froze as another being approached them, dressed all in red. He had a mean look on his face and he seemed to enjoy the harsh, hot conditions of the cavern.  
  
"HEY, YOU NEW COMERS! YOU GET TO WORK NOW STRAIGHT AWAY! YOU ARE SENT HERE TO WORK, NOT CHAT! NOBODY AROUND HERE TALKS, EVER, SO DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH IT. THESE ARE THE RULES; YOU WORK, YOU SUFFER, YOU WORK WHILST YOU SUFFER. NOW GET TO WORK!" he yelled harshly and Tai and Ken both knew that they had to do what he told them straight away, or they would be in trouble. They bent down and started picking up the rocks and putting them into a big container, just like the other people around them were doing. They hadn't noticed the other people before, but that was because they seemed to blend into the colours of the cavern. They all had mean looks on their faces and looks of suffering and hardship. And they all had a look of resentment in their eyes, and that made Tai's blood run cold. No wonder those people had been sent to Hell, they resented everything. And that made Tai wonder if he would soon start to feel that way. He kept on moving rocks, a pointless job but he had to do it anyway, thinking deeply about the future.  
  
"At least Kari's not here," he thought to himself, "I can take anything as long as Kari is away from this place and is safe. I'll be happy for the rest of my life, as long as Kari isn't here."  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Well, this fic has been in my head for a while, so I'll write this as well as trying to finish "A Different Destiny" but that fic is getting harder and harder to write. I WILL finish it though, chapter 10 is halfway finished. I'm really into this fic, so I may put my other fic on hold whilst I do this one. . . Well it doesn't matter either way, they'll both get finished. There will be couples in this fic and people that know my other fics will know what couples they will be. Anyway, I'll update soon, probably start the chapter right now because I have an hour before I have to go to bed, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	2. Reunion

Litanya: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in this fic so far  
  
Tai: You killed me?? What on Earth possessed you to do that? And what's more, you sent me to Hell? How could you do such a thing?  
  
Litanya: Well . . . you see it's all a part of the storyline. Everything will turn out happy in the end, sort of, well, maybe.  
  
Tai: Well then get on with the fic and release me from my torment!  
  
Litanya: I'll get on with the fic, but I don't know about the torment part. . .  
  
Not Only in Heaven, Chapter 1  
  
~FOUR YEARS AFTER TAI'S DEATH~  
  
Hikari Kamiya knelt in front of a grave, carefully placing a bunch of flowers next to it.  
  
"Tai, you once promised that you would always be there for me. Why did you leave me alone, why? The digidestined have split up, we've all gone our separate ways. I only keep in contact with T.K; I have no idea where the others are. You were the one that kept the team together; without you we are all apart. I think that Joe is keeping in touch with Mimi, but the others are completely alienated from each other. Sora was the first to leave, she became so distant after you left; she was like a mindless zombie. Then we all just fell apart. . . And evil has risen. T.K and I've tried to fight it, but we can't win without the rest of the destined. I hope you're hearing this, no, I know you are hearing this. You are probably an Angel in Heaven, watching out for all of us. I know that you can help us Taichi," her eyes filled with tears as she recalled her brother's ability to attract a whole variety of different people to him. It was like he was a magnet; people always had become friends with him almost instantly.  
  
"Tai please watch over us; we need your guidance. I trust you and I wish that you were still here with us because you gave us courage. Without you here we are cowardly and . . . Without you we are not a team. Please help us Taichi," she slowly stood and gave the grave, engraved with the Crest of Courage, one last look for the day, "Goodbye Tai, I'll come again soon." The wind blew a little, as if in response to her parting, and Kari walked away quietly, meeting T.K at the gate of the graveyard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izzy was in the middle of a game of chess on the internet, just about to check mate his opponent, when his lap top began to make a strange whirring noise. The same noise that his lap top only made when Gennai was trying to contact him. He was surprised. The last time that Gennai had tried to contact them was when Tai had died. The fifteen year old quickly disconnected from his chess game, making the line clearer for Gennai to come through.  
  
"Are you there Izzy?" Gennai's voice seemed to be a bit younger, as though he had decreased in age instead of increasing. Indeed when his face showed up on the screen, he was in fact younger.  
  
"Gennai, is that you? You seem to be younger," Izzy remarked, his curious mind wanting to know the how and why Gennai was younger, but he didn't let himself get side-tracked, knowing that Gennai could only connect with him for a limited time.  
  
"Yes Izzy, it's me. I'll explain it to you all later. Right now I need you to gather the digidestined together and get them to meet me in the digital world in about two hours. It is imperative that you do this; I can only . . . never mind, just get the digidestined to come here for 12pm, okay? This is important!" the connection broke, leaving Izzy with a load of questions. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10am, and he had a lot of work to do before 12pm. He hunted for his address book and he finally found it under his mattress. He had no idea how it had gotten there, but he didn't ponder on it. He picked up the cordless phone and took it into his room, so his parents wouldn't hear him talking. He decided to phone Joe first, as he would then be able to phone Mimi, making the whole process quicker. He hunted for Joe's number before he typed it in and waited nervously for someone to pick up.  
  
Izzy hadn't been in contact much with the other digidestined since Tai had died. It seemed that Tai was the connecting person of the group, the one that reminded them that they were friends all of the time and the one who had made a difference. When Tai died, they all just split apart, as his death had affected all of them. The two people that were hurt the most were Kari and Sora, Kari because she lost her brother and Sora because Tai had been her best friend for forever. Sora had changed the most though; she seemed to be lacking her soul or heart or something, she had just been impassive, hardly speaking to the digidestined and only talking to people who didn't remind her of Tai. She had never gone to his grave and had never really mentioned him ever again. She was the first to leave the group.  
  
Kari was sad for a while, but then she realised that Tai wanted her to be happy, so she tried to be as happy as she could be without her brother. She and T.K still hung out and Izzy had a feeling that the two of them were in love, but the two of them were trying their hardest to be happy, without forgetting about Tai. Izzy knew for a fact that the two of them often visited Tai's grave; he had seen them there. Matt occasionally went there, but only when T.K dragged him. Out of all of the digidestined, Matt was the least affected. He didn't really seem to care much, but whether that was a cover or if it was actually what he felt, Izzy did not know.  
  
Mimi and Joe had kept in touch with each other and Izzy knew that the two of them were in love, no doubt about that. They had separated from the others more because they had moved away than anything else, and when they could they caught up with the others, but that was basically once a year if that. Izzy didn't know how he had been affected himself, other than the fact that he had felt that all of his friends were abandoning him. He occasionally saw people, but they didn't say anything and they just passed by. He had grown more dependent on his computer, because he knew that it would never leave him.  
  
"Hello, Kido residence, Joe speaking," Joe's voice was deeper than it had been four years ago, but it still had the same half-cheery, half sarcastic tone to it that it had had before. Izzy smiled at the thought of Joe cleaning his glasses whilst answering the phone.  
  
"Hey Joe, it's Izzy. I just got contacted by Gennai and he wants us all to meet in the digital world at 12. It sounded really important. Are you able to come?" Izzy asked quickly, knowing that he would have to hurry to contact everybody if he wanted to get to the digital world on time. There was a silence for a few seconds whilst Joe thought about what he had to do that day before he replied.  
  
"Of course! I haven't been there for a while and it'll be good to see Gomamon again. I'll call Mimi for you, so then you have more time. I'll see you then," he hung up before Izzy could reply, but he knew that Joe had a long way to travel to get to a portal able to carry them to the digital world. It only occurred to Izzy then that Gennai hadn't mentioned anything about a meeting place. He sighed, hoping that they would all just meet up in the same place magically and dialled in the next number. He only hoped that everything turned out okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sora sat in front of the T.V, not really seeing what was on the screen in front of her. She was watching a soccer game; well, she was staring at the screen on which a soccer game was being shown. Her thoughts went had moved from the soccer game to the day that she sincerely wished that she could forget. It was the day of the soccer match, the day that Tai had died. She kept on running the events again and again in her head, looking for any way that she could have made it so that the accident was avoided. Deep down she knew that it wasn't her fault, but she still blamed herself for it. If only she hadn't phoned him, maybe he and his family would have left sooner and then the accident would not have happened.  
  
"Sora," her mother called from the kitchen, "Izzy's on the phone for you." Sora stood up, her thoughts whirring again. Why would Izzy be calling her? She hadn't spoken to any of the digidestined since a few days after Tai's death. It had been too hard for her to speak to them; they reminded her of Tai too much. She walked slowly into the kitchen and grasped the grey plastic of the cordless phone.  
  
"Hi Izzy," this statement, however small it was, told Izzy that she was still cut up over what had happened to Tai. He had hoped that she would have at least realised that she was acting stupidly and that she would begin to act normally, but she was still in her 'mindless zombie' phase.  
  
"Hey Sora, Gennai contacted me about half an hour ago and told me that all of the digidestined must go to the digital world and be there at 12, which is in an hour and a half. Can you get there?" there was a suspended silence on the other end of the phone as Sora thought for a second.  
  
"Is everybody else going?" she asked finally, her tone still the dull emotionless tone that she had continued to use since the day Tai died. Izzy nodded over the phone until he realised that she couldn't see his nod.  
  
"Yeah, they're all going. I don't know where we're going to meet, but I'm sure that we'll all find each other. Please come, it sounds really urgent! I already know that the digital world has been under attack and I have a feeling that the evil that is doing it is soon going to turn to Earth too. Please come, we'll really need you there!" there was that same suffering silence, but this time Sora was actually considering it. She hadn't been there for such a long time and maybe seeing Biyomon would help. She took a deep breath and let it out it before she answered her friend.  
  
"I'll come," she said this quietly and Izzy was surprised to hear a bit of cheerfulness in her voice, "It's been such a long time . . . and I know that Biyomon's probably wondering where I disappeared off to." Izzy smiled, glad that her attitude had changed, even though she had only become slightly more positive. He had called Sora last because he knew that she would be the hardest person to get to go and he felt that he needed the confidence of the answers of all of the others to give him the courage to call her. Courage . . . was it possible that when Tai died their courage disappeared and left them? Or was it just their imaginations, their sub- conscious beliefs that without Tai and his courage, their courage would leave as well? He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at the time. It was 10:35am and he had a few things that he had to do before entering the digital world.  
  
"Thanks Sora, I'll see you there!" she agreed with him and then she turned off the phone, finding her mother staring at her in astonishment.  
  
"Why are you staring at me mum?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable under her mother's gaze. Even though she was feeling uncomfortable, she was also feeling happier than she had ever felt since that day four years ago. She was still sad deep down, but she realised that she had been acting stupidly and she was determined to get her old life back. This change shone through in her voice and even in her eyes, although they still held a tiny speck of her sadness.  
  
"You actually sounded happy just then! That is the first time in four years that you have sounded cheerful!" her mother exclaimed, praising God for helping her daughter to see the stupidity in the way that she had been acting. Sora just smiled back at her mother.  
  
"It took me a long time to realise it, but Tai wouldn't have wanted me to be sad all of the time, he would have wanted me to win the championship for the soccer team and for me to be happy. It took me four years to realise that, and all because of a phone call from Izzy. It made me realise that I am needed and that I need to be happy to help. It just hit me all of a sudden when I was on the phone . . . and now I have to go. I'm supposed to meet the others in the digital world in an hour. I'll see you later mum!" Mrs. Takenouchi was still staring after the sixteen year old as she walked out of the door, leaving Mrs. Takenouchi to wonder after the unexpected change in her daughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tai picked up another of the heavy rocks, wishing to God that he was anywhere else than where he was. Ken was working next to him in the pointless task of moving the rocks. When the container was filled with rocks, it would be turned upside down by one of the Devil's Guards as they called themselves, making all of the rocks flow back down onto the ground. Then the Ken and Tai would have to pick the rocks up again and place them in the container. The two of them shared a container, and others didn't go near them at all. Everyone was paired up and it was dangerous to even talk to the person you were paired with, never mind going across the cavern to talk to someone you didn't know. One of the Devil's Guards stood next to the container with a whip in his hands, a cruel sadistic smile on his face. Only the exceptionally cruel people got accepted into the Devil's Guards and it was shown by the brutality of them. If either Tai or Ken faltered for a second when picking up their rock, they would get whipped fifty times across the back, whilst still being expected to work. Both Ken and Tai had deep wounds on their back, from the merciless whip.  
  
"YOU TWO, YEAH, THE TWO OF YOU THAT ARE DIGIDESTINED. YOU TWO COME WITH ME!" the guard next to the container shouted suddenly, causing both boys to drop the rocks they were carrying. They obediently followed the guard down the side of the cavern and into a small red room, not even daring to glance at each other.  
  
'I didn't know that Ken was a digidestined, I never saw him in the digital world,' Tai thought to himself, ignoring the temptation to ask the other boy how he had become a digidestined, 'Then again, all I know about him is that his name is Ken Ichijouji and that he had a friend named Yolie. I've been working next to him for what seems to be forever, and yet I only know that much about him. That's pathetic!' The silence continued as the guard gave the two of them a new set of clothes. This usually happened regularly, after certain periods of time. Tai was unsure how long they waited before getting new clothes, to him it seemed like forever every time. Tai was handed a green jacket, a light red shirt and a pair of jeans. Ken was handed a blue t-shirt and also a pair of jeans. He was given no jacket. The two boys quickly changed and then they were lead to another room, where there was a big throne. Tai hadn't been expecting this; he thought that they would just be returned to their work station after getting the clothes.  
  
"You two are digidestined?" a sinister voice growled from the throne. It was turned so that the back of it faced Tai and Ken, so they had no idea who was actually speaking.  
  
"Y-yes," they both stuttered, having trouble making their voices work after all of the time that they had spent not talking. The voice didn't seem to be very happy.  
  
"You are going to be leaving here for the day. All of the digidestined, wherever they are, have to meet in the digital world for some reason. The note stressed the 'wherever they are' so you are going. You'll come back when I say, or you'll pay the price for disobedience to me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" the voice thundered and Tai and Ken immediately nodded, hiding their happiness of being out of Hell for a time, even if it was only a day, "NOW GO THROUGH THERE AND IF YOU DON'T COME BACK . . ." the voice trailed off and they both understood. They hastily walked to the door that a guard was holding open and exited through it. They found themselves in a room with the same blood-red walls that the cavern was made of, but that disappeared in a second and they found themselves in the digital world.  
  
"Wow, look at the sky!" Ken exclaimed happily, staring up into the deep blue void above them, they both smiled as they realised that they were free for the day. Something told Tai that they had to stay where they were for the minute, so he sat down on a wooden fence that was as high as his waist. He gazed at the sky before speaking to Ken.  
  
"So, you're a digidestined. I didn't know that. You weren't with the eight of us when we fought the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. How did you become digidestined?" Ken came and sat down on the fence next to him before answering.  
  
"I found the Crest of Kindness and my dark green digivice one day whilst I was looking for my soccer ball. My computer turned itself on and zapped me into it. I met my digimon Wormmon as soon as I got here; I almost landed on him. There was a girl there too, Yolie. She had her Crest of Loyalty and a dark pink digivice, with her digimon Hawkmon. We teamed up together and defeated quite a few evil digimon on the continent of Server, before we moved to a small island called File Island and stopped some more evil there. We heard that there was another bigger group of digidestined, but we never caught up with them," he told his story whilst staring up at the sky, drinking in the vivid blueness, happy that there was no red around them.  
  
"Ah, I see. I was in the bigger group of digidestined. I was the leader in fact and I have the Crest of Courage. We were given our digivices at summer camp, when they fell from the sky. We were then sucked into the portal and we all met our digimon partners. We had to search for our crests though. My digimon is Agumon, he's the greatest. I never saw him again after I left after the fight with Apocalymon. I hope he's okay," Tai stared at the wildlife around them, drinking in the green grass and the brightness of the sun, trying to memories these images so that he would remember them when he was forced to go back.  
  
They both tensed as they heard voices float over the hill from where they were sitting. Tai thought that the voices were familiar and soon a group of seven teenagers came into his sight. He could hardly believe his eyes. The rest of his group of digidestined was here. He would recognise them even if he hadn't seen them for millions of years. The fact that they were only teenagers made Tai realise that it hadn't been forever since he had last seen them, it had only been a couple of years, but it still seemed to have been forever. The group was only five meters away from the pair when they noticed the two boys sitting on the fence. Kari's eyes went wide as she thought that she saw a sixteen year old version of her brother sitting on the fence in front of her. She hardly noticed the boy that was sitting next to him, she only saw him.  
  
"Tai?" she squeaked out, unable to believe what she was seeing, "Sorry, you can't be him, he died four years ago. I'm sorry." She babbled on, not even noticing what she was saying. The other digidestined were just as shocked. Their leader, whom was dead, was sitting right in front of them with his trademark grin on his face. It was either him or his identical twin.  
  
"Hey Kari, long time no see. It is me, of course. How have you all been doing?" Tai's smile grew as he looked at all of them, trying to memories their features so that he wouldn't forget them. His eyes locked with Sora's for a second and he had to look away quickly. There in her eyes was a look of pain and confusion and hurt. He didn't want to see that and remember that once he was back in Hell. It would give him a feeling that could easily be turned against him and then he would actually start to turn into one of those cruel monsters that lived down in Hell. He desperately didn't want that.  
  
"But, but this is impossible! You're dead! You can't possibly be here, unless you didn't die at all," Matt's voice was accusing, as if he thought that Tai had faked his own death or something.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I am dead and I thought that it was impossible to get here too, until today. All of the digidestined are needed here today, even if they are dead. The two of us were called up from where we were and there is another one coming, but I don't exactly know where from," he watched as they all took in this news and he saw silent tears roll down both Kari and Sora's cheeks.  
  
"Who is that next to you Tai, and who is the other person that is still to come?" Joe asked, cleaning his glasses and nodding towards Ken, "How did he get here?" Tai was about to answer when there was a flash of white and when that cleared a girl the same age as Tai and Ken was standing where the light had originated. Her hair was straight and almost reached down to her waist. It was a light purple in colour and it shone in the sunlight of the digital world. She had large round glasses that made her eyes look a little bigger than they were and she wore a cheerful smile, though there was a look in her eyes that spoke of sadness.  
  
"Yolie," Ken greeted her, a bit stiffly. It was forbidden for an Angel and a person from Hell to touch or really meet with each other, but as this was a day for breaking the rules he spoke to her, but stiffly, as if he knew that he couldn't do anything other than speak to her.  
  
"Ken," she replied, glancing at him for a second before looking away at the ground. They didn't speak to one another again, and Tai motioned to Ken for him to introduce himself to the other seven digidestined, to take his mind off Yolie.  
  
"My name is Ken Ichijouji, digidestined of Kindness. It's nice to meet you all," he told them, feeling the pressure of standing near an Angel. Both he and Tai inched slowly away from Yolie, uncomfortable around her.  
  
"I'm Kari, Tai's sister. I'm the digidestined of Light," the other digidestined followed Kari's example and introduced themselves quickly.  
  
"My name is Yolie Inoue, and I'm the digidestined of Loyalty. Ken and I weren't in your big group of digidestined, but we were digidestined and we fought evil that was once here," Yolie introduced herself last, standing still as if she wasn't bothered by the presence of the people from Hell, otherwise known as 'demons.'  
  
"Tai, I have a question for you. What is it like being dead?" Tai stopped moving and glanced at Ken quickly, trying to figure out an answer.  
  
"Umm . . . well, it's uh . . . it's different for every person. I really can't say to tell you the truth. It's against the rules to say anything," he was glad that he was able to find an excuse that would seem acceptable for his lack of response. He didn't want the digidestined to know what it was like in Hell; he hoped that none of them ever knew what it was like there.  
  
"*Your* rules may say that you can't tell anyone what it's like to be dead, but *I* can tell them what it's like," Yolie told Tai a little bit smugly, before she turned to the other digidestined, "There are two places that you can go to when you're dead; Heaven or Hell. I don't know much about Hell, but Heaven is a good place. It's where all of the good people in the world go when they die. The only way to get there is to be truly sorry for any sin that you have committed and then to try and make yourself a better person." The digidestined nodded, they knew all of what she had said already. They wondered why Yolie had different rules to the other two. Mimi decided to find out why.  
  
"Why are your rules different to the rules that Tai has? I don't get it," Tai took a deep breath and looked once again to the sky before he answered.  
  
There was a moment of silence until it was broken by Gennai, who suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Tai thanked God that he hadn't had to answer and he just prayed that he wouldn't have to answer Mimi's question.  
  
"Digidestined, you are probably wondering why I brought you here . . ."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Well, this turned out differently than I thought it would, but I'm happy with it. I've been writing this whilst I was supposed to be doing a geography project, but my internet has been acting up, so I can't go on it. Next chapter will probably include why Tai and Ken were sent to Hell instead of Heaven, and some questions will probably be answered . . . I hope. Anyway, you know the drill; press the little square button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW! Even if you flame me, at least I'll know that someone is actually reading this! And if you flame me the flames will be used to burn my little brother . . . or they will be used to cook sausages! Anyway, I'm on a sugar high at the minute, so please review!!!! 


	3. Prophecy Complete

Litanya: Well, I'm back again after spending the weekend at music camp! I'm really glad that I'm home; camp wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. . .  
  
Tai: Yeah, you got your pay back for sending me to Hell! Now you're sick with the flu as well! It's a sign I say. Never send me to Hell again.  
  
Litanya: . . . Well, you could be right, but I think you are wrong because I have 5 reviews. 5!! I love all of my reviewers! Thank you very much demon89, Sora Kamiya01 and Darkness Princess! I love all of you!!!  
  
Tai: Riiight, I'm guessing that this is a 'girl thing' but on to the practical stuff. Litanya does not own digimon or any of the characters in this fic, as much as she'd love to own me.  
  
Litanya: It may be true that I don't own you, but I still manage to kill you a lot. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Not Only in Heaven, Chapter 2  
  
"Digidestined, you are probably wondering why I brought you here. . ." a few of the digidestined jumped, startled out of the conversation to find that Gennai was standing to their left. Tai and Ken were the only ones that hadn't jumped as they were used to voices coming from nowhere.  
  
"Yeah, we were wondering that actually. I mean, it must be important to take us away from the bottomless pile of rocks," Tai muttered the last sentence so that only Ken could hear him and they managed to stop themselves from laughing, but only just. Gennai turned to Izzy, who was carrying his lap top on his back.  
  
"Izzy, do you still have that prophecy? I have added another part onto it, but I doubt that you'd have looked at it for a while. The part you received first told of the deaths of these three and the rise of evil, but the last part about mistakes is pretty unclear. I managed to decipher another part of the prophecy, but I still don't get it," Izzy was pulling out his lap top and by the time Gennai had finished speaking Izzy had the prophecy up on the screen.  
  
"When the skies darken  
  
And the road has gone astray  
  
Light will darken  
  
And Courage will be lost  
  
Kindness and Loyalty will be separated  
  
Until the day of destiny.  
  
The evil will rise  
  
Due to a mistake once made  
  
And peace will be far away  
  
Until the Angels are reunited once again.  
  
The 'demons' from the under world  
  
The Angel from above and  
  
The girl whose heart is confused  
  
Must together meet whilst  
  
The 'Masters' of good and  
  
The 'Masters' of evil  
  
Battle it out  
  
Until the original mistake is at last fixed  
  
And the Earth can return to its normal balance."  
  
"That's more confusing than the original part was by itself! What does it mean by all of that?" T.K asked, playing with his white hat. The three 'dead' people looked at each other as Mimi asked the questions that had been in everybody's minds.  
  
"Who are the four people that the prophecy is referring to? 'Demons' are they the people that come from Hell? Doesn't that mean that they are the forces of evil that are battling it out? Are we supposed to be fighting against them?" Izzy stared at the three dead people suspiciously, knowing that they knew something that the others didn't.  
  
"What do you guys know that you aren't telling us? I know that you are refraining from telling us something important," Izzy accused them and Tai took a deep breath.  
  
"I assure you that the 'demons' are not evil. Not everybody that goes to Hell is evil you know, but after about a day there most people do turn evil. The 'demons' are nothing to worry about. Trust me on this," there was a pause for a second before something clicked in Joe's mind.  
  
"Wait a minute, you just told us that the 'demons' usually turn evil after about a day, so why wouldn't we have to be worried about them?" Tai shook his head, slowly before looking up at the sky suddenly as a huge voice thundered out.  
  
"YOU TWO HAVE TO COME BACK RIGHT THIS SECOND! GET HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!" fear flickered through the eyes of the two 'demons,' but they didn't move from where they were standing.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going?" Yolie asked nervously, glancing up at the sky as if she was expecting lightening to come crashing to the ground where they were standing.  
  
"This is more important than 'that' place," Ken managed to keep the fear out of his voice, but only just.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Izzy asked, looking from Tai to Ken, and then finally to Yolie, "I didn't hear anything."  
  
"That would be because you are not dead. Only the dead could hear the call that we just heard. We have to hurry, because Ken and I have to be back soon," Tai managed to keep his voice calm and nobody noticed that he was scared. Ken did, but that was because he knew what it was like to be in Hell. Suddenly the three 'dead' people looked to the sky once again.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU READ THE NOTE I SENT YOU? IT SAID THAT ALL DIGIDESTINED WERE TO STAY IN THE DIGITAL WORLD ALL DAY, NOT JUST UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO MAKE THE TWO OF THEM COME RUNNING BACK TO YOU!" the three down back in the Digital World cringed at 'Master' of Heaven's words that he fired down to the 'Master' of Hell.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked, noticing them cringe. They jumped, a little startled at his quiet voice after hearing the yelling coming from above and below.  
  
"Let's just say that a part of the prophecy is coming true," Tai replied, holding his hands together to stop them from shaking. He and Ken were now a few meters away from Yolie. They had drifted away from her sub-consciously, as she had drifted from them.  
  
"I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE WITH MY SERVANTS! IF I WANT THEM TO SUFFER THEN THEY CAN SUFFER!" an invisible wind slapped straight into Tai and Ken, causing the two 'demons' to slam to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you two okay?" Kari asked, confused at seeing two people slam to the ground by an invisible force right in front of her eyes. The two 'demons' quickly got to their feet, shrugging as if nothing had happened.  
  
"We're fine. Let's just say that the 'Masters' of good and evil are fighting. Now, let's get on with trying to find this other person in the prophecy. At a guess it is one of you three," Ken pointed to Mimi, Kari and Sora, who still hadn't spoken except to introduce herself, and they shook their heads, each convinced that it wasn't them.  
  
"But it could be someone else! I mean, the 'demons' have to be people outside of the digidestined, so why couldn't this girl be?" Sora startled everybody by making her presence known again by speaking in a soft voice. Tai knew that they wouldn't have been able to keep it from the digidestined forever, but he had wished that he could.  
  
"But the two 'demons' are digidestined," he told them, making everybody but Yolie and Ken gasp in shock. He heard the gasps, but he continued on anyway, hoping that they would understand, "In the prophecy it said that Kindness and Loyalty would be separated, and they are, you just never asked how. Yolie is the Angel that is referred to in the prophecy and Ken and I are the 'demons.'" The digidestined reacted as Tai had hoped they would not. They all jumped back, away from the two 'demons' and closer to Yolie, as if she would protect them. It didn't help that overhead the battle was still continuing.  
  
"YOU TWO DIGIDESTINED GET BACK HERE NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY DISPLEASING AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED," sensing that the two 'demons' were going to stay where they were, the 'Master' of evil cracked, "FINE THEN, IT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" He sent them flying once again, this time making them skid a few meters along the ground. The two 'demons' didn't even cry out, they just stood up silently and watched as the others kept away from them.  
  
"You know, you guys are being very prejudiced. Not all 'demons' are bad you know. Well, most are it is true, but we've seen 3 year old children come to Hell, for doing nothing! 3 year olds don't even understand what the world is, they haven't had time to sin, but yet they still have been sent down to Hell. Of course after they're sent there they turn evil, everybody that doesn't turn even the slightest bit bitter has to be given a medal, but they were good before they were sent to the wrong place!" Tai told them passionately, pure sadness shining in his eyes. He truly believed in what he was saying, but the digidestined didn't seem to believe what he was saying. In fact they seemed to be even more afraid of him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TREAT THEM LIKE THAT? EVEN IF THEY DID GO TO Hell YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO THEM!" the 'Master' of evil just responded to this by throwing the two 'demons' again. This time Izzy had had enough.  
  
"What on Earth is going on? You keep on getting thrown to the ground every few seconds by thin air and you act as if it's nothing!" he exclaimed, as the two 'demons' got to their feet.  
  
"That's because it is nothing. The hallucinations are worse," Ken told them indifferently, but not unkindly. After all, Kindness was his crest and he would never go against his trait. The people that hadn't gone to Hell looked at each other in fear, maybe thinking that the 'demons' were going to show them what hallucinations were.  
  
"Maybe we'd better go Ken, they all seem to be scared of us," Tai told the blue-haired boy, glancing quickly at the other digidestined, but it was a quick glance so that they wouldn't see the hurt expression in his eyes.  
  
"No wait, you must stay here! Remember the prophecy states that you 'demons' are needed here. I am curious to know something though. You two are digidestined and you have done so much for the world and you've saved it so many times. How did you end up being 'demons'?" Gennai asked them, actually moving towards the two boys. He seemed to be the only one except for Yolie that was unafraid of the two of them.  
  
"It's very simple, but complicated at the same time. It's hard to explain, but I'll try. When the accident happened, I was thrown into unconsciousness. I don't know if it's the same with Ken, but this is what happened to me. I knew that I was badly injured, so I prayed to God. There were a lot of people who were also praying at that time, of course and God was very busy trying to listen to us all. The first thing that I prayed for was that my family would be safe. God granted that wish of mine, but then he had to listen to someone else, so he didn't get to hear the last part of my prayer. I was sent to 'Hell' because God didn't hear my prayer for forgiveness," Tai told them, sitting down on the fence again and watching for their reactions. Kari had begun to cry again silently and the others were looking in various states of disbelief. Nobody said anything and Ken began to tell his story.  
  
"My story is basically the same as Tai's, only I prayed for the safety of my family and of Yolie, as she was with my family and me at the time," Ken told them softly, but his short story had the same affect as Tai's story had. Most of the digidestined looked at them with disbelief, whilst Kari was still crying over her brother's story.  
  
"No, there must have been something else that happened, you must have done something other than that to have been sent to Hell," Matt told them, doubt obvious in his voice, "You must have done more than that." The others seemed to agree with him, all but Sora and Kari. Yolie didn't say anything either. Tai wished that he was somewhere else instead of standing in front of all of those hostile glares.  
  
"FINE THEN, IF YOU WON'T COME BACK THEN I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE," Tai and Ken fell onto their knees as images of everybody that they cared for flashed in front of their eyes, but they were all pictures of people being tortured.  
  
'It's your entire fault that this happened!" the people being tortured would scream at Ken or Tai, whoever was seeing that image. The digidestined that couldn't see the horrific images were starting to feel a tiny bit of compassion for the two 'demons' who were shaking badly and holding their heads as if they were in deep pain.  
  
"STOP IT! THESE TWO DO NOT DESERVE THIS! THEY DESERVE BETTER THAN BEING DOWN IN YOUR PLACE OF CRUELTY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" thunder clapped in the background and lightning flashed. The hallucinations stopped but the two 'demons' still knelt where they were, each trying to clear their minds of the images that haunted them everyday.  
  
"What is going on up there? It sounds really terrible," Yolie commented, her eyes searching the sky as if she could see what was going on whilst the others just looked at the ground, wondering what they were going to do.  
  
"Come on guys, we're off track again! We have to find the girl with the confused heart, so which one of you is it?" Gennai asked the three girls, who all shrugged.  
  
"I know where my heart is, it's right here," Kari said pointing to her chest where her heart would be, "So I'm not confused!" They all laughed, except for the two 'demons' that still hadn't gotten up from the ground. They still hadn't moved, they could not get the images of all of their friends and family being tortured out of their minds.  
  
"HA HA! I WIN AGAIN! THOSE TWO ARE IN *MY* AREA AND SO THAT MEANS THAT I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO THEM!" Yolie didn't like the sound of that and she desperately wished that she could help them some way.  
  
"Can we please hurry this up and complete this prophecy; I don't like the sound of something that is going on up there," she let her eyes slide quickly to the two 'demons' then back up to the sky. She couldn't bear to see Ken in pain like that; she cared for him too much. Even though it was 'forbidden' for her to love a 'demon' she couldn't help but love Ken with all of her heart. She had done so before she had died and she still did. To see him in so much pain really hurt her and she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Well, I know what I think and believe and everything, so my heart is not confused! I think that it is Sora because she was acting weird for four years and then today she started to act normal again," Mimi exclaimed honestly, looking at Sora with a small smile.  
  
"I guess it could be, I mean I'm really confused at the moment," Sora agreed, "but now that we know that, what do we have to do?" They looked at the sky, hoping that it would give them the answers that they desired. Ken and Tai were still kneeling on the ground, but Tai was staring at his hands and Ken was just staring at the ground in front of him, both not moving and they both had a scared and hurt look in their eyes.  
  
"Tai, Ken, do either of you know what to do?" Gennai asked them, but they still didn't move. The images were still haunting them, even though they had been gone for more than five minutes. The images would never leave them and that was what made it the worst kind of torture anybody could ever go through.  
  
"Can anyone else see that the clouds are all forming circles?" Kari asked, pointing to a cluster of clouds that were indeed forming a circle.  
  
"Now that you mention it, they are! Look, there's another one over there!" T.K called, pointing to another section of sky. The others soon saw what the two youngsters were going on about and they too saw the pattern.  
  
"Maybe it's trying to tell us that we need for them to form a circle," Izzy suggested, somehow knowing that he was right. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try!" Sora agreed, "But how are we going to get those two to join the circle?" She pointed to the two 'demons' that still hadn't moved since their hallucinations.  
  
"It's easy, just watch," Yolie moved so that she was next to the two 'demons' and within two seconds the two of them had jumped up and had moved quickly away.  
  
"That really hurts you know!" Tai complained, rubbing his arms to try and get the uncomfortable feeling of being near an Angel away.  
  
"You're going to have to get used to it because we have to form a circle now, with Sora. You're going to have to do it, okay?" Yolie's voice wasn't harsh, but it was sharp. She didn't like being close to them as she too got the same uncomfortable feeling when she was around them.  
  
"Okay, we'll get over it," Ken shrugged and he reached out to grab Yolie's right hand and Tai's left. Sora finished the circle off and as soon as they were all connected a bright light exploded from them. They suddenly knew what to do, even though they hadn't known a few seconds ago.  
  
"I, the Angel of Loyalty, am destined to protect the world from evil and I will serve this Earth with all of my heart," Yolie chanted softly, so that those outside of the circle could not hear what was going on.  
  
"I, the Angel of Kindness, am destined to protect the world from evil and I will do this with all of the Kindness in my heart," Ken's voice was softer than Yolie's had been and the digidestined outside of the circle wished desperately that they knew what was going on within the circle of light that was blinding them whenever they looked at it.  
  
"I, the Angel of Courage, am destined to protect the world from evil and I will do this with all of the courage in my heart," Tai chanted, knowing that Sora was next. The girl wasn't dead, but she still spoke.  
  
"I, the Angel of Love, am destined to protect this world from evil and I will do this with all the love in my heart," as Sora finished speaking the light changed until it was shining four colours, yellow for Loyalty, pink for Kindness, orange for Courage and a brilliant red for Love. The digidestined not in the circle could now see the four and they gasped in surprise. The four of them had grown wings that were the colours of their crests. Tai and Sora both had orange and red wings, whilst Ken and Yolie had yellow and pink wings.  
  
"You have wings!" Mimi pointed out the obvious and the four Angels laughed.  
  
"We understand what the prophecy is on about now! It took a while, but the mistake has been corrected and the Masters of Good and Evil are not at war anymore, and evil has disappeared for the moment," Sora explained, fingering the ring that had appeared on her right hand. It was in the shape of a heart, the same as her crest.  
  
"What has happened? Sora, you're alive, so how do you have wing?" Matt asked, confusion written all over his face. Mimi had already fainted, but Joe had caught her before she had fallen to the ground.  
  
"It's really quite simple. On the day that Ken, Yolie and I died, Sora was supposed to die too. I was supposed to have called her and offered her a lift to soccer, and she would have died in the crash too. The other mistake that was made was that Ken and I weren't really supposed to go to Hell, but because of the sheer number of prayers that were going up to God at that moment, it was impossible to answer them all and so we were sent to Hell. Because of those two simple and easy to make mistakes, all of this happened. Now that the mistakes have been corrected, the world is at peace again," Tai explained it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and by the time he had finished his explanation everybody had understood what he was talking about.  
  
"So I guess that this means that we have to say goodbye to you again," Kari said sadly, realising that another of her friends was being claimed by death.  
  
"Yes, but it is only goodbye for a time. We'll meet up again and you never know how soon it could be. But I don't want to see any of you soon because you died, okay?" Tai told them firmly, but then he smiled; "Besides, if you die too soon, you'll just have to put up with all of our really bad jokes!" Kari laughed at her brother's joke and they all had a big group hug to say goodbye.  
  
"Come on guys, we'd better get back. Take care all of you!" Ken called back to the digidestined and the four Angels disappeared, ready to protect the Earth from evil.  
  
"Oh well," Kari said, "At least we know that they are together." And with that said the digidestined all left and went home, knowing that they would see their friends again.  
  
The End of the Fic!!!!  
  
Okay, I know that this fic had no point, but it did in a way. I was trying to get the point across that 'demons' are not necessarily evil, but yeah. . . Anyway, please review and feel free to flame! If you don't understand anything, just leave a review which includes your e-mail and I'll get back to you. Please review and then feel free to read any of my other fics!!! 


End file.
